The Village of Wales with the population of 102 does not have industries for stable financial base to maintain steady cash flow throughout the year in the village. The jobs are seasonal, and the job activities lasting only four or five months during the summer. We need funds to investigate and research feasibility study of marketing enormous windrow of driftwood on our arctic coast line. However, our main product would be arts and crafts to carry us through while establishing driftwood marketing system outlets. Kingikme Arts and Crafts Project is in effect the demonstration project for collecting distribution of the existing driftwood resources on our beaches. Driftwood collecting would be the summer activities for cash income for young people. The planned activities then is an effort to increase meaningful interaction between community members towards self-determination, feeling of accomplishment, and establishing community esprit de corps - all these become reasonable alternatives to drinking.